The Companions
The Companions are a guild of fighters, similar to the Fighters Guild of Cyrodiil, albeit with a less generic name. They are descended Five Hundred Companions led by Ysgramor, confirming early speculation due to the similar names. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Loading Screen Eorlund, a blacksmith in Whiterun, states that they are leaderless, each man and woman holds his own, although Kodlak Whitemane, an elder member, acts as the "Harbringer", and that there have been no leaders since Ysgramor, which explains where the name came from. Aela The Huntress, Farkas and Ria, another Companion, are among the first of this guild that you meet in Skyrim; they appear in a farmer's field outside of Whiterun fighting a giant. When you approach them, they may thank you, if you participated in the battle, or say that you did nothing if you didn't, at which point you can ask to join. (The player may find it easier to draw a bow and attack the giant from afar if they prefer the former outcome-the giant is usually killed before the Dragonborn can close to melee range.) The Companions, also have a secret in the guild called "The Circle". At which when doing a quest when you see, Farkas transform into a werewolf when you locked yourself in a room, and he is surrounded by the companions enemies (The Silver Hand). Therefore seeing this act you are asked to join the circle to become a werewolf. Joining The Companions When you receive the quest from Alvor or Gerdur in Riverwood to contact the Jarl of Whiterun, which is to send reinforcements to protect the settlement, Vilkas is skeptical of your arrival and ability to join, but Kodlak orders him to bring you outside to train. When returning from training, Vilkas has you locate Eorlund, Whiterun's senior blacksmith, to sharpen his sword and learn more of the guild. This is where most of the background information comes from. When talking to Eorlund, he has you bring a shield to Aela so he can be next to his sick wife. Once these are done, there may be a few more menial tasks to complete before you are a technical member of the guild. If you do a few more menial tasks they invite you to become a Circle member where you can become a werewolf. At this point you will embark on several missions for members of the Companions. You will also be able to transform into a werewolf once a day. Main Quests : Take Up Arms : Trouble in Skyrim Proving Honor The Silver Hand Blood's Honor Purity of Revenge Glory of the Dead Radiant Quests These quests are available after completing Take Up Arms : Animal Extermination Hired Muscle Family Heirloom Escaped Criminal Rescue Mission These quests are available after completing The Silver Hand. : Striking the Heart Stealing Plans Retrieval These quests are available after completing Glory of the Dead. : Totems of Hircine Purity This quest is available after completing both Glory of the Dead and A Blade in the Dark. : Dragon Seekers References Category:Skyrim Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Factions